


Love Like Ours

by zanash



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 08:18:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19103281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zanash/pseuds/zanash
Summary: Daryl & Audrey (OC) one-shot about sappy love





	Love Like Ours

https://youtu.be/2Vv-BfVoq4g

 

“Hey, sweetheart”, Daryl whispered into Audrey’s ear. She was sleeping peacefully and kind of brushed her hand near her head. “Wake up, baby.” Audrey turned onto her side, groaning, although not awake. Daryl chuckled. Audrey was so cute when she didn’t want her sleep disturbed. “I gotta surprise for you, babe. You gotta wake up.” Daryl nudged her a little more and Audrey scowled. “Daryl... Please. Can’t you just come back to bed?” He picked up her hand and laced their fingers together and began kissing his way up her arm. “I have a surprise, but you have to get up and get ready so you can have it.” Audrey opened one eye and noticed that it was still dark. “Daryl, why the hell are you waking me up at dark-thirty?” He snorted a little chuckle before he nuzzled his face into her neck and started kissing. “Come on, baby”, he pleaded. Audrey yawned and stretched and slowly made her way out of their big bed. “This better be worth missing a day of sleeping in with you”, she called grumpily on her way to the bathroom. 

Daryl turned his Jeep onto the dirt road just as dawn was beginning to break. Audrey sat in the passenger seat, sipping her coffee and stealing curious glances at her love. “Ok… So, you woke me up while it’s still dark, have me get dressed up, and now we’re in the middle of nowhere. Is this where you kill me? Cause, I feel like I’m about to be murdered or something.” Daryl grinned that devilish half grin of his and shook his head. “Do I look like a murderer?” Audrey quirked an eyebrow, “well, I mean we did watch all those documentaries about serial killers.” Daryl chuckled. “I promise I’m not bringing you out here to murder you.” A few seconds later, he parked the Jeep in front of the most beautiful meadow filled with every kind and color of flowers you could imagine. Audrey simply stared in awe. “I brought you out here because I want to photograph the most beautiful woman I know in the most beautiful place I know.” Audrey looked at him with her big blue, doe eyes and shook her head. “You want to photograph me?” “Yep. I want to capture you in every way. I want to get you in the shadows of daybreak and the sun shining down on your fiery, red hair. So, c’mon! We gotta get at it if we’re gonna get some sunrise shots!”

He asked that she walk in front of him so he could get pics of her footfalls, her lovely legs, and her gorgeous hair as the sunlight hit it. He called to her a few times and captured her as she turned to respond and then as she laughed when he stuck out his tongue. “Dork!” she teased back. The sun was breaking the horizon now and was making the dew drops on the flowers sparkle. Audrey gathered her long, thick, coppery hair into a ponytail and let it fall in layers. The sun caught the varying auburn shades and it dazzled like fire. The brilliant colors of the sun breaking the clear sky and the thousands of flowers in the field were awe-inspiring, but to Daryl, the most beautiful part was Audrey. He could never get enough of looking at her. Her porcelain skin with a scattering of freckles here and there. Her eyes were big and blue and always full of life and laughter. Her hair was the most beautiful red hair he’d ever seen. But her smile, with her deep dimples, was what always made his heart skip a beat. All of her outward beauty paled in comparison with her inner beauty. Audrey never met a stranger, always had a kind word, and was a fearless champion for anyone who needed help. How he lucked out to get the most perfect girl was a mystery to him still. 

As they strolled along the pebble path Audrey would stop every so often and examine a flower. He clicked away with his camera, capturing photos of her gentle fingers brushing the delicate petals of bachelor buttons, asters, and Queen Anne’s lace. The photos of her profile against the brightening sky as she inhaled the intoxicating aroma of wild roses turned out to be some of his favorite. She was breathtaking under the light purple wisteria vines with the darker pink, purple, and orange hues of the sky. He never asked her to pose in any way, nor did she pose. Every photograph was her genuine self. Daryl knew that this was exactly what he wanted and he was never more certain that the surprise waiting for her at the end of the path was what his heart wanted. Everything about this morning was exactly right. 

When they neared the end of the path, Daryl stopped snapping pictures and took her hand. He needed to feel her touch, something to remind himself that this is real, that she is real. Along the way, he picked a few daisies and tucked them into her hair behind her ear. Merle and Andrea heard them approaching and gave everything a once over and then ducked back into their hiding place. Daryl had asked his brother and his wife to help him set everything up for the most important moment of his life. Of course, they’d been thrilled and honored to be part of it, so naturally, they agreed wholeheartedly. They both adored Audrey and they loved the relationship that she and Daryl had. She brought out a different side of Daryl that made him even more thoughtful and funny. They were good together. 

Audrey stopped as soon as she saw the elaborate set-up, thinking that they’d come upon a very intimate moment for a couple and that they should turn around to leave them alone, but a quick glance confirmed that they were alone. “Daryl... What…” Her eyes filled with tears when she looked to Daryl and found him on one knee. Bouquets of her favorite flowers were laid about, surrounding a little wooden crate that held a canvas that had two beautiful words painted on it, “Marry Me”. Audrey covered her mouth with her hand to try to stifle the sob, a little cry of joy, that threatened to burst from her. Daryl’s face was soft and showed his immeasurable love for her. “Audrey, you’ve made me happier than I ever knew anyone could be. I’ve always thought of myself as a lifelong bachelor until you came along like the force that you are. I would be the happiest man alive if you’d agree to be my wife.” Tears spilled from her eyes as she nodded. Daryl swept her up in a hug and spun them around as he shouted his joy. Merle and Andrea both cried as they shared in this beautiful moment with two of the people who mattered the most to them. 

One year later Daryl, Audrey, and all of their friends and family gathered in the very spot where he proposed for their wedding. All of the bouquets were made from the beautiful wildflowers that grew in the vast meadow. Audrey wore a crown made of flowers in her hair. Daryl was quite dapper in his 20’s style suite complete with vest, bow tie, and suspenders. Audrey was a sight to behold in her flowing ivory gown. They spoke their words of love and promises as they held hands and stared into one another’s eyes. Birds chirped their happy little songs as Daryl and Audrey said: “I do”. Everyone danced and drank and laughed. It was truly a celebration that only Daryl and Audrey could pull off. As the afternoon, turned into evening, edging into the night, they were dancing to the song that made him think of Audrey. And as the memory of Audrey dancing to this song in their bedroom, dressed in something quite tiny and very sheer played through his head, she leaned in close and whispered that she was happy that he’d talked her into getting up so very early on that day a year ago. 

**The song is “Perfect” by Ed Sheeran**


End file.
